


Milky Milk Paradise 1

by deadlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlock/pseuds/deadlock
Summary: Inspired by a fic by milkmedarlin.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milky Milk Paradise 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254165) by milkmedarlin. 



  


we apologize for technical issues encountered with the embedding feature, please follow this link to listen: [milky milk paradise 1](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/1lw7fdecyfbktg0/Milky%20milk%20paradise.mp3)


End file.
